


The Nikki Cycle

by AyaRay



Category: Love Nikki Dress Up Queen
Genre: Angst, Attempted Murder, Character Death, Explicit Language, My First Fanfic, Original Character(s), Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV First Person, Strangulation, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 14:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14310483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyaRay/pseuds/AyaRay
Summary: Every time "Nikki" loses, she dies. When that happens, I have to find a new one to take the place of "Nikki".





	1. Chapter 1

_Real Name: Maddie Weaver._

_Number: 167_

_Death: Failed stage 6-10. Didn't have appropriate items._

 

I always hated filling out details like this when they died. It seemed so... wrong. They had lives before this, lives that I never knew about, but their existence in my notebook only took up three lines. Sometimes, I wish I knew them better, but I knew it would only be painful to remember them once they died.

 

I put the notebook in my bag, and went to find someone new.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Are you okay?"

As I was walking off, I felt someone grab my hand. I turned around, and recognized the face immediately. It was 'Bobo'. Her real name was Yoko.

"Hey, Seka, I wanted to talk for a moment, before you left."

"Go ahead," I responded.

"Are... are you okay? I know it's hard on me when someone dies, but at least I have someone to talk to. You can come talk with us if you want."

The concern in her eyes was very visable. She was a sweet girl, despite what she's seen here.

"No, I'm fine." I didn't want her to worry, since she was one of the only people that was kind to me.

"Okay... but please, tell me if something's wrong."

"I will."

I quickly turned around, and started walking away. I knew that she was still standing there, concerned about me. I couldn't face her, since I was lying about telling her. It's better not to get attached.

 

~

 

_"Hey, can I talk to you?" I said, a long time ago._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not posting for a while. I've been busy with life, and I still am, since I'm in finals week right now. But next week, it'll be summer break.


	3. Chapter 3

I needed to find a new Nikki, since the last one died. They were easy to find, but it took a long time to do it.

I have a compass that points to wherever I need to go. Once I arrived there, the compass would decide if the girl was the right person.

If they weren't what the compass was looking for, then they stayed. Their families were relieved that she got to stay, and didn't have to die.

If the compass chose them, they went with me. They became a Nikki, and had to do the story. Many would scream or cry. Their families have many reactions to this. Those encounters always ended the same way, though.

I always left with the girl.

 

~

 

_"You... you're a monster! You can't take our daughter! She's only 11!"_

_"I'm sorry, I don't want to do this either." I tried to calm the hysterical mother down, but to no avail. It went on, until a small voice interjected._

_"Mom, it's okay. I'll be okay. I'll go and end the curse, I'll come back, and it'll all be okay. I promise._

 

_Sadly, not all promises can be kept._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need a nap. I just finished my creative writing finals. Only 3 more tests to go.


	4. Chapter 4

Following the compass, I ended up in a small town. As I walked in, I could see people quickly entering their houses. They weren't trying to get away from the cold weather outside, instead, they were trying to get away from me.

I was used to this kind of reaction, since it happened all the time. I always saw cold stares, glares, and eyes filled with fear. Sometimes, I would try to strike up a conversation with someone who didn't notice me, but most of the time they had harsh words or they left before anything happened. 

I continued walking, until I heard a blast of air, and the sound of something hard hitting the ground. I turned around, and noticed a rock on the ground, and a scared little boy standing about 10 feet away. He was standing there, shaking, obviously afraid. He was about to scream something, but then someone grabbed him, and brought him into one of the buildings. It appeared to be the boys' mother, judging by how similar they looked.

I looked back down at the rock. Despite the child's small size, he managed to throw it pretty hard. However, his goal of trying to hit me had failed. No matter how hard he would have thrown it, it would never reach me. The only things that could touch me were people and objects that were 'allowed' to touch me. I could touch objects that wouldn't hurt me, and I could touch people that were characters in the game. I can get hurt, but by only those who could touch me. Most of them would never even attempt it, so I didn't watch out. I didn't care what happened to me.

Especially when I deserved it for what I've done.

 

~

 

_"Lets see... you have two broken ribs, a fractured wrist, and a 3 broken fingers. And how did you manage to do that again?"_

_"I... I fell," I lied._

_"How stupid do you think I am?  I can tell when you're lying, Seka. Now, What happened?" He sounded annoyed. He could always see right through me._

_" The girl playing 'Bai Jinjin' attacked me. I don't blame her though, si-"_

_"Shut up," interrupted Crow._

_I tried to get another sentence out._

_"Wh-"_

_"I said, shut up!" He was clearly angry at this point . "I'm tired of hearing you say shit like that. It's not your fault. What happened with April wasn't your fault."_

_"Stop."_

_"Melody wasn't your fault, either. You need to move on fr-"_

_"Don't fucking talk about her like that!" I was pissed at this point. "You have no right to mention her like that!"_

_"Seka..." He was trying to reason with me, but I didn't care anymore._

_"I'm leaving. Thanks for your help."_

_I slammed the door on my way out, in anger, and in sadness._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was brought to you by MTC (Radio Edit) by S3RL.
> 
> Also, how can people do stuff?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's late. I thought I lost this chapter, tried rewriting it a few times, but lost energy very quickly. But I fond the chapter, so now it's here. Enjoy!

The compass had changed directions. It would usually do it when I met the girls, but this time it changed before we met. I rushed over to the house it was pointing at before it changed.

I walked up the steps, and then I heard a scream. I quickly opened the door, to see what was wrong.

Inside, I saw a girl being cradled by her crying brother. The girl looked extremely sick. 

"What happened?" I needed information to be able to know what I was dealing with. The boy seemed surprised to see me. He looked afraid. "I might be able to help your sister if you tell me what happened"

"S-she said she wasn't feeling well this morning, and then she threw up, and then she fell," he said, while panicking. 

"Did she do anything out of the ordinary? I need to know this information," I questioned. If I didn't get the proper information, it could hurt her.

"Yesterday, we went to a food stall. She took me to one, since we've never been before," he stated. "She probably has food poisoning then. It'll be okay, since in most cases it isn't lethal. I'll help you take care of her."

"T-thank, you ma'am!" he seemed happier now, knowing his sister would be okay. "First, lets move her to a bed."

*

"How did you know all that stuff?" He was rightfully curious, seeing as how a random stranger had broke into his house and helped his sister an hour ago.

"I wanted to to help people, so I decided to learn how to do it." He was still very curious, despite the explanation. "Why'd you want to help people?"

"I've done a lot of bad things. I don't want to spend my life hurting people, so I learned so I could finally do something good."

When I looked at him, he looked scared. I stood up. "It's time for me to leave," I said.

"W-wait... please stay. It's too cold out there for you," he said.

It was definitely time for me to leave.

"Please!" He tried to grab my hand, but it wouldn't let him. He realized who I was.

Despite that, he still tried to stop me from leaving, by using his small body to block the door.

I started speaking. "You shouldn't want me to stay. You know who I am, and what I do. So, please, let me leave."

"There's a lot of snow out there, so it's not safe. At least stay the night."

Most people, upon realizing who I was, would have shunned me. But not this boy. It made me happy.

"I'm sorry, but I can't stay. It could put you in danger if people think you are friends with me." I wasn't exagerating when I said the last part. I knew people that got hurt because they didn't think I was the worst person in the world.

"Fine, but please take a coat."

"Ok," I said, and I was on my way.

~

_I was outside of a hotel room, looking for someone. Apparently, **the** Dr. Raven Gray was on the other side of my door. He would go around, helping people for free._

_I was outside of his door because I wanted him to teach me how to help people._

_Just as I was about to knock, the door opened. On the other side was him._

_"P-please teach me how to be a doctor," I said. It had slipped out._

_"Sure," he answered back._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave a comment, even if it's not even related to the story whatsoever


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #StatsBackOrCashBack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, violence in this chapter. Be warned.

**Before I start this chapter, I would like to bring attention to a serious issue. Love Nikki recently nerfed the 'I DO' coat, making it useless. This is extremely wrong, and concerning. What's stopping them from nerfing other items?**

**It is also pretty much like a scam, because they changed it AFTER they stopped selling the suit that 'I DO' came with. This suit was sold in the lucky boxes, which was a gamble. Some players spent up to $30 to get this suit, just for the coat.**

**In my honest opinion, this is worse than the ranking events, because with the ranking events, you at least knew that you might not get the items. With this, there was no indication that they were going to change it.**

**And 100 diamonds? Seriously? Most V0 players can get that amount in two days. If you have a diamond card, you can get more than that amount in less than a day, with little work.**

**Before I conclude this long rant, I'd like to link to a petition. I encourage you to sign it. https://www.ipetitions.com/petition/backthestatsormoney**

**And with that, this rant is concluded.**

~~~

It was strangely silent. Usually, when I found someone, they would make some sort of noises. Usually, they would at least be calling me a horrible person, or crying, or if I was lucky, trying to make small talk. But this girl was completely silent.

It was unnerving, but understandable. Some people would rather be left with their thoughts.

As I became lost in thought, trying to understand this girl, I was caught off guard. I was pushed up to a tree by this girl. She had a firm grip on my shoulders, obviously trying to prevent me from leaving. But even if I could escape, where would I go?

"When I was 13, my mom told me why she was sad all the time. Apparently, when she was young, a lady with green hair took her older sister away. Hair like yours. She thought that she would see her sister again, but she never did. It broke her."

 I looked down. I couldn't bear to face her.

"What, are you ashamed?" Her hands had moved from my shoulders to my neck, and started to choke me.

"You should. You've killed so many. You've torn families apart. Hey, I have an idea! What if I killed you? If I did, no one would have to lose a loved one. What do you think?"

I finally manage to get some words out. "I'm sorry," I say, quietly.

She looked at me in disgust. "You think an apology is gonna make up for this? The only way I see you making up for this is with your death." 

"I-I can't die," I said, despite being choked.

Her hand's tightened around my neck. I could barely breathe. "That's pretty arrogant to say. But, it's to be expected from someone like you."

"You're n-not the first person. I've been stabbed, hit, and kicked, and I'm still alive. If I could die, don't you think I'd be dead?" 

"Shut up, bitch!"

Her grip tightened once again. I could no longer breathe. 

I started to black out, but before I completely passed out, she let go.

I opened my eyes, and saw her laying on the ground, with a figure that I couldn't make out standing above.

They reached towards me, and then I blacked out.  
  


~

 

_'I'm not dead,' I thought to myself._

_Normally, someone who had multiple stab wounds in their chest would be dead. Especially if it had been over a day since the stabbing._

_Normally, someone would be considered lucky to have survived such a thing. But maybe I'm better off dead._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm here.


End file.
